Street Blazer
|related = Blazer Quad Blazer Lifeguard Hot Rod Blazer Blazer Aqua |radar_icon = Seen when owned as a Personal Vehicle and requested for delivery. |makeyear = |swankness = 1/5 |dashtype = Sports Bike (needles) Sports Bike (dials) |inttxd = Biker |carcols = }} |wheeltype = Off-Road |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = blazer4 |handlingname = BLAZER4 |textlabelname = BLAZER4 |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Nagasaki Street Blazer is an ATV featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Bikers update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The vehicle is a variant of the Blazer and has been modified to resemble a Spy Racing Quad seen heavily in the rim design and frontal components. Notable features of the Street Blazer are the rearranged framing on the lower side, an extended swingarm, removed mudguards on the rear, a more powerful engine, rearranged exhaust system (twin pipes instead of a single pipe) and a backrest with a small rack on the rear end, along with two candle-like turning signals. The Street Blazer uses the "Sportbike" dials commonly seen on sports bikes, with the speedometer pod mounted on the handlebar joint and the tachometer pod next to the speedometer. Unlike the original Blazer, the Street Blazer has visual modifications available at Los Santos Customs and unlike other variants, it has an animated chain drive. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Street Blazer is a very well-performing vehicle. Top speed is not very high but the acceleration is superb, and the bike can stop from full speed almost instantly. This version of the Blazer is now able to perform wheelies, although once the wheelie is performed, the player will not be able to wheelie again, as the bike cannot wheelie once it has moderate speed. However on the plus side, the Street Blazer will not throw the player off if the wheelie is pulled back too far; the rear end rack acts like a pseudo-wheelie bar that prevents the player from falling off, so the rider can pull the bike back as far as they wish for as long as they want. The Street Blazer obviously performs well on the pavement, and is also still a very capable off-road ATV. If the Street Blazer is airborne, it may have trouble with pitching whilst airborne, as it has a bad tendency to shift and move around and if landed incorrectly, the rider may be at risk of being dismounted upon landing. The vehicle can also accelerate quickly on reverse, though its handling may be pretty sensitive. GTA Online Overview |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' StreetBlazer-GTAO-SSASA.png|The Street Blazer on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. StreetBlazer-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Street Blazer on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Locations Grand Theft Auto Online *Can be purchased from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $81,000. Trivia Grand Theft Auto Online *Despite the name "Street", it remains in the Off-Road class, alongside the regular Blazer and its variants. *The default radio stations for the Street Blazer are Radio Mirror Park, Vinewood Boulevard Radio, and Los Santos Rock Radio. References Navigation }} es:Street Blazer pl:Street Blazer Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Off-Road Vehicles Category:Off-Road Vehicle Class Category:Bikes Category:ATVs Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Nagasaki Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Bikers Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online